Fragments d'histoires
by Cots-le-chat
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS indépendants, qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Plusieurs personnages, plusieurs moments de l'histoire... Venez voir par vous même ! :) Genre : Général, parce qu'il y a plusieurs genres possibles, qui seront précisés au début de chaque OS. Même chose pour le Rating (T) et pour les personnages.
1. Avant-propos

Salut ! Alors, pour être honnête, si j'ai décidé de me recréer un second compte, c'était parce que j'écrivais beaucoup trop d'OS, et que j'en avais marre de me chercher lorsque je voulais en regarder qu'une seule, parmi celles que j'avais fait. Et donc, j'ai pensé à créer ce recueil d'OS. Mais sur un autre compte, car il ne servait à rien de le créer sur l'autre, et de rajouter quelque chose au bordel que ça créait sur mon profil. Alors voilà, me voici " . " est désormais devenu "Cots-le-chat". C'est donc pas du plagiait, c'est bel et bien moi. Sauf que je republie mes fics ici.

Dans ce recueil seront déposées toutes mes OS. Sauf avis du contraire, elles sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et n'ont donc aucun lien entre elles. Toutefois, elles porteront toutes sur la même fandom, soit celle d'Harry Potter (parce que c'est la vie).

Donc voilà, c'était mon avant propos ! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent ^_^


	2. Ton ange-gardien

**Donc, voici la première OS de ce recueil, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :) Celle-ci a été conçue pour être lue par tous les publics (sauf peut-être ceux qui aiment fuir les trucs tristes). C'est sur Fred et George, et le genre est :hurt/Comfort. Pour résumer : **

**RATING : K**

**PERSONNAGES : Fred et George Weasley **

**GENRE: Hurt/Comfort.**

**RÉSUMÉ : "George, que deviens-tu-là ? Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me pleures..."**

* * *

" George, mon cher George, que deviens-tu là ? Souris un peu, bon sang, je croyais que tu étais mon frère. Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je ne voulais pas te voir un jour en train de pleurer, comme tu le fais si souvent ces jours-ci. Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je n'aurai pas voulu que tu pleures pour moi, et que tu continues de rire, comme on le faisait ensemble, autrefois ... "

George se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par ces paroles. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Fred lui parler. Il regarda le lit voisin, qui était vide, comme à son habitude. George fronça les sourcils, ravalant ses sanglots. C'était encore une autre de ces hallucinations. Fred n'était plus là, et il ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

"George, regarde-moi. Je suis juste ici. Là-haut ..."

\- Fred ?

George se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de découvrir que dans le ciel, il n'y avait que des étoiles. Il était déçu. Déçu de ne plus revoir le visage de son frère, souriant, comme autrefois. La moitié de soi-même l'avait quitté, et il lui était désormais impossible de le voir.

Il ne croyait plus, plus en rien. Les étoiles qui illuminaient ses yeux autrefois l'avaient quitté, pour faire place à cette solitude qui le hantait depuis que son frère n'était plus là. Il entendait la voix, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais il ne le voyait toujours pas, et ça, ça ne faisait qu'enfoncer le couteau encore plus creux dans la plaie.

\- Où te caches-tu, Fred ? Je ne te vois pas.

La voix de George s'était brisée, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire confiance à la voix de son frère, qui n'était probablement qu'une hallucination, comme ça lui était arrivé maintes fois. Le pauvre n'osait même plus se regarder dans le miroir, revoyant toujours devant lui son frère qu'il avait tant aimé, alors qu'il ne s'agissait bien sûr que de son reflet. Il était aux bords des larmes de rage et de désespoir, alors qu'il cherchait en vain où il pouvait bien être.

" George, je t'en prie, arrête de me chercher, tu ne me trouveras pas. Je suis parmi les étoiles, et il n'est libre qu'à toi de croire laquelle je suis. Tu sais, je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi..."

George sourit. La voix de Fred avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait avec quoi il voulait en venir, mais George décida d'être plus vite que lui.

\- Je comprends pourquoi, après tout, je reste le plus beau des deux ...

Fred rit. Ce rire fit du bien à George, qui avait tant rêvé de l'entendre à nouveau. Il baissa la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, alors qu'il était toujours partagé entre le petit bonheur de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec lui, et le désespoir de savoir que ce moment ne serait qu'éphémère.

" Mon frère, je vais être honnête avec toi. Si je suis venu te parler ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement que parce que j'en avais envie. "

Le rouquin baissa la tête, déçu de cette annonce. Bien entendu, il s'y attendait, et il le savait. Mais il aurait souhaité continuer de discuter normalement, comme ils le faisaient. Mais Fred était venu, et pas que pour lui parler. C'était logique, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était fantôme, et qu'il avait la possibilité de rester là pour toujours. George releva les yeux au ciel, prêt à entendre tout ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

" George. Si je suis venu te voir ce soir, c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce que tu deviens. Regarde-toi ! Tu te morfonds jours et nuits dans ta tristesse, au lieu de rire et de faire rire, comme tu le faisais si bien autrefois. Ça ne te ressemble pas, George. Tout le monde s'ennuie de toi, du vrai George qu'ils ont connu. Et moi aussi. J'aurais cru que tu aurais été le premier à comprendre que je n'aurais pas souhaité qu'on pleure ma mort. Que tu aurais compris que j'aurais préféré qu'on continue de rire, de sourire. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Tu te souviens, au moins ?"

George ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr, qu'il se souvenait, et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui lui manquait : cette complicité qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais c'était fini, et il devait continuer à vivre. C'était ce que son frère voulait, après tout. Il hocha la tête, l'autorisant à continuer.

" Sinon, j'avais un message pour toi. Dis aux autres qu'ils me manquent. Rassure-les, dis-leur que je vais bien. Dis-leur aussi que j'en ai assez, de les voir dans cet état. Dis à Ginny et aux autres qu'ils me manque, dis à papa et maman que je les aime. Rassure Percy, et dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute, si je suis mort. Dis-leur tout ça, ils comprendront. N'arrêtez pas de vivre car cela a été mon cas. Pour vous, la vie continue. Fais en sorte que vous ne l'oubliez pas. "

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

" Un dernier mot pour toi George. Saches seulement que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je serais avec toi, à chaque pas que tu feras. Je vais être ton ange gardien, dès maintenant et à tout jamais. Je te le promets. Oh et aussi. Prends soin d'Angelina, veux-tu ? Je sais qu'elle en a besoin. Ne m'oublie pas, George. On se reverra, je te le promets aussi."

\- Comment t'oublier ?

Fred ne répondit plus. Il était parti de nouveau, laissant George seul avec lui-même. Il serra les poings, une pointe de défi au regard. Dès demain, les choses allaient changer. Dès demain, il commencerait à rendre honneur à son frère, et aux volontés qu'il lui a transmises. Il rassurerait sa famille et Angelina, et leur passerait le message : Fred Weasley voulait voir sa famille heureuse. Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle le serait. George en fit la promesse.

* * *

**Alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Merci de reviewer ;3**


	3. Des milliers de vies

**Cette fois, en voici un sur Rose, court, simple, mais qui j'espère, vous plaira. **

**RATING : K.**

**PERSONNAGES : Rose W.**

**GENRE : Aventure.**

**RÉSUMÉ : Rose aimait lire. Comme sa mère. Elle aimait leur odeur, leur poussière ... **

* * *

Rose aimait lire. Comme sa mère. Elle aimait leur odeur, leur poussière. Elle aimait tourner les pages, se sentir submergée par les mots qui découlaient, au fil des pages tournées.

Au fil des mots, Rose vivait, et vivait différentes vies. Une vie de vampire un jour, celle d'une amoureuse déprimée l'autre jour. Et entre-temps, elle était Rose, lorsqu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle était Rose, alors que la minute précédente, elle pouvait être Léa, Méo, Julien, Agathe.

Rose aimait lire. Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait. Vivre d'aventures, confortablement assise.

Pour Rose, il n'existait d'existence plus pure que celle de la lecture. Tout était si frais, si doux. Elle laissait les mots l'effleurer, la caresser. Et lorsqu'un passage était plus difficile, Rose fermait les yeux. Elle fermait les yeux, se laissant imaginer cette dure réalité. Puis, une fois immergée, elle continuait.

Elle n'avait que quinze ans, et déjà, ses mains étaient sèches. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, mais elle pouvait en avoir trente, cinquante, trois, quatre-vingt-huit.

Elle avait vécu des milliers de vies, des milliers d'aventures, avait voyagé par monts et par vaux, par le confort de mots qui faisaient rêver, par le biais de phrases qui faisaient transporter.

Rose aimait lire. Comme sa mère. Elle aimait leur odeur, leur poussière. Elle aimait tourner les pages, se sentir submergée par les mots qui découlaient, au fil des pages tournées. Pour voyager, pour rêver.

Car lire, pour Rose, c'était bien plus intéressant que la réalité.

* * *

**Voilà :3 Hésitez pas à me lâcher vos commentaire ^_^**


	4. Ta peau était grasse

**Hola ! Alors en voici une, petit poème de mon cru cette fois ci, traitant du couple Chickron ! Traduction pour ceux qui connaissent pas : Ron et du poulet. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'entre eux, c'est bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour ... ;) **

**Public cible : K.**

**Personnage : Ron W.**

**Pairing : Chickron.**  
**Genre : Poésie, Humour.**

**Résumé : Ron aime le poulet. De tout son coeur. Il envie les prochains repas, pour retrouver sa bien-aimée, la cuisse. **

* * *

Ta peau grasse me faisait saliver.

Une cuisse dans une main, prêt à manger.

Mon bébé,

Tu m'faisais baver.

Jamais j'aurais cru que je t'aimerais autant

Avant de gouter au repas de Maman,

Ou tu gisais, prête à te faire bouffer

Par une grosse bande d'affamés.

Tu n'étais qu'un poulet,

Mais plus que tout, je t'aimais

"Ronald Weasley, arrête de manger"

Oui et toi, apprends à te la fermer.

Car notre amour est éternel

Ne le nies pas ; c'est toi la plus belle

De ta chair délectable et juteuse

De ta peau brune et graisseuse.

Tu étais parfaite pour moi,

J'étais un gastronome parfait

Je t'appréciais

J'ai déjà hâte au prochain repas.

J'aime le poulet,

Oui, c'est vrai

Ensemble, nous vivons l'amour parfait

Moi, Ronald Weasley et mes cuisses de poulet.

* * *

**Alors ? Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;3 **


End file.
